


I think I might be gay for you

by Dadddylester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, M/M, Multi, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Top Phil Lester, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadddylester/pseuds/Dadddylester
Summary: Basically Punk!Phil and Pastel!Dan slowly get together and fall in love. Only people and past feelings get in the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic :) be nice now. Sorry chapters are pretty short :)

Phils POV  
So I'll see you guys next week, don't forget to click subscribe and hit that like button. So I can love you forever! I finally finished the video that needed to be made.I hear a ding from my phone and look to see that PJ has texted me, 

PJ: Hey Philly boi. 

Phil: Don't call me that, and hey to you too. 

PJ: Anywho,wanna go to a party with me? It'll be fun ;) girls will be there. 

Phil: With that can of offer who could refused? 

PJ: Okay :) I'll pick you up at 9 :) be ready and see you later. 

Okay, don't get me wrong, I love parties and I guess girls. My last girlfriend, Trixie, didn't last long. I mean she was a lovely person but when I kissed her and held her hand, I just.. I just wished she was someone else. You know? 

*Two hours later*

Oh shit! It's 8:44 and I haven't even showered yet. Erm whatever I'll take one later. As I looked in my mirror I realised I look well like crap to put it bluntly. As I try to fix my blue fringe, PJ honks his car. As I run out I say bye to my mom and tell her not to stay up for me. She kisses me good bye. I ran to the car and say, "Hey peej unlock the car", I finally knock on the window and I realised why he hasn't yet. Theres a girl in the front seat and they're making out. Finally after standing there forever he unlocks the door. "Um, Phil this is Katie and she's my girlfriend." Katie awkwardly said "hi" and I waved and then put my earbuds in. We pulled out of my drive way finally.  I was completely lost in thought when all of the sudden we stopped. I looked out the window and I saw two boys making out. "That most be nice", I whisper to myself. "Hey PJ, wanna see something?" Said Katie. I then decided to pause my music.  "Sure" I heard PJ say. Katie then grab all the trash in the car and threw it at the two boys. She then screamed fag and then told PJ to book it. PJ quickly drove away and I give PJ a worried look in the mirror and he shrugged it off like it was nothing. I felt bad, I swore I heard one of the boys run away from who I assume was his boyfriend and yelled I can't do this anymore. But maybe it was just my conscious talking. "Hey Phil, we're here", PJ yelled at me. Oh, I then got of the car for only people to avoid me. I think it's cause I'm punk but I just like the style of clothing. I don't workship Satan or something. I swear Katie does, I just hope she can be nice to people. Whatever. I just need alcohol to get through the party. I finally found the table with beer and I've never walked over somewhere so fast in my life. I grab whatever is there so I can find a room so I can smoke in peace. As I turn around I swore I've saw a boy wearing a flower crown and he was beautiful with curly hair. I think he was with someone, but I didn't care. As I go to walk over to talk with him some girl grabs my arm. I sigh and turn around. You would never guess who it was. Trixie. "Hey baby," she said. "Do you miss me? Cause I miss you." And then all of a sudden shes in my arms crying her eyes out. "Please take me back Phil, please I love you so much so so much. I've changed just for you." Then she grabs my face and starts kissing me, I get up and push her away. "Get off of me, and leave me alone." I get up and quickly walk away. All I hear behind me is, "No baby come back I need y-" I couldn't hear her outside and I like it like that. I decided to text PJ and tell him I don't feel well and that's why I left. Currently I'm sitting alone on a park bench smoking cause apparently this is how I wanted to spend my Saturday night. Alone and depressed again. It starts to get cold so I go to put my leather jacket on, but being the idiot I am, I left it at the party. "Smooth Phil," I say to myself. I heard a twig snap and I get startled. I turn to yell "what the hell" But all I see is the beautiful boy with the flower crown holding my jacket.


	2. Dan///Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically chapter one, but in Dan's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a nice comment and it made me smile :)

Dan's POV

Finally, I whisper. He's uploaded. Its been three weeks since Amazingphil had posted a video. "So I can love you forever", I wish. I wish Phil would love me forever. I mean come on, he's so handsome and sososo hot. People might fear him for the way he looks, but I think it makes him perfect. The way his eyes glisten and how they're a beautiful shade of blue too. I mean you could go swimming in his eyes, don't even get me started on his body or his lips. Okay sure maybe I have a small crush on him, okay who am I kidding? I have a massive crush on him, but who doesn't? I just know nothing can happen, because well he's straight. I mean that's what I thought too until I saw a video of his. So maybe. Oh Louise texted me, I smile to myself.

Louise: Hey Daniel  :) Wanna go to a party with me?

Dan: Hey Louise :) I dunno, I've been busy thinking about things.

Louise:  About Phil? and how you wanna make out with him?

Dan: Erm no no

Louise: Well that's the best part :))) He's gonna be there!! You have a chance Danni ;) 

Dan: Suddenly I am available and can go :))))

Louise: I'll pick you up at 8:30, look cute as always, xxx

Dan: xxx

It's currently 7:46 and I need to change. I look through my closet for something to wear. I decide on a light pastel sweater and white pants, and to top it off, a flower crown. I check the time again and I know for a fact five minutes isn't enough time to straighten my hair. I run downstairs to put on my flowery converse. I answer the door before Louise could even knock. "I see your excited", "I am", I say. "Now come on lets go." On the way there we listen to Muse and some Troye Sivan songs. When we finally arrived I notice we were some of the only ones there. "Oh", Louise said. "The party starts at 10."We'll now what do you wanna do?" "Lets play beer pong", Louise said happily.

*One and a half hour later*

When the party started Louise had to go somewhere. So I was left alone and that scares me. So I decided to go get some beer. On the Way there some guy grab my arm. I glanced up and it's the captin of the football team. "Hey babyboy", he cooed at me. "Um hi", I said awkardly. "You know I could treat you better then any other boy could", he said well swaying. I looked at the ground.  He mumbled something and I didn't respond. He pick me up and said, "I'll take that as a yes so lets go find a room to make this night special." I then started to panic, except I don't know what to do, so I did nothing. He put me down on the bed and started kissing me. At first I enjoyed it, until he started touching me. Then he tried to take my pants off. I panic and I kick him. Hard, very hard. He got angry, but he was on the ground so I took  the chance and ran out to the kitchen. That's when I saw him. Standing there dressed in all black and hot as ever. I wanted to talk to him, but it looks like some girl beats me to it. Except Phil isn't happy and looks annoyed. He puts his stuff down and the girl starts kissing him. He pushes her off and then I hear yelling. He runs out of room. I go grab his leather jacket so I can follow him. He goes to some park , he then sits and smokes. I slowly start to walk over and thats when I stepped on a twig. "Shit" I say to myself. He looks up about to yell and he sees me. I stood there afraid of being yelled at. Then he stares. He just stares at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day/night/evening :)


	3. Dan///Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has an anxiety attack and Phil helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)

Dan's POV  
He sat there for a bit, staring at me. I then decided that this was a terrible idea and that I just should leave. So I awkwardly walk away. Which then slowly turned into me running away. I started panicking, stupid anxiety. I was worried I made a terrible mistake and that now he hated me. All of the sudden I started crying; I then decided to stop and close my eyes. A few moments past by and all of the sudden someone is shaking me. I hear a voice saying, "Hey, listen to me your okay and I won't hurt you. Please just open your eyes." That voice, it sounds familiar. Is it? No it couldn't be, I then open my eyes to see a very hot punk named Phil Lester looking into what seems to be my soul. "Ah, thank god. You scared the living shit out of me, you just stood there and then you started crying." "Oh, um um er here's your jacket. I have to leave I'm sorry, I just.. Have to leave." Phil started to say something but I was already running away at that point. Why does my body hate me so much? Why couldn't I just say, "Hi, so my name is Dan" But no. I had to stand there and panic. I then sat down and cried. Why the hell am I so stupid? Why can't I do anything right? Why do I even exist? All of the sudden I felt a someone sit next to me and put their arm around my back. The person then said, "Hey that's no way to talk to yourself, you know everyone has purpose in life. You just don't know it yet." I looked up, "Wait, you heard me? "Well I mean you were talking out loud." Phil said. I quickly looked away, I've always had that problem. Thinking I'm talking in my head when in reality I'm talking outloud. "Hey" Phil whispered. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Phil then grab my face so I would look at him. I started stammering about how I haven't been doing to well mentally and that I can't tell people because I'm suppose to be the happy one. The better one. Phil started wiping the tears off of my face and gently told me, "I know that your not doing so well right now, but remember it will get better. It always gets better." I go to hug him when in the process I realise that I was sitting in his lap. I started blushing, hard. "If you wanna mo-" "No, I like it. I can stay a bit longer? " I said. A slow blush appeared on his checks, "Yeah, of course you can." Phil stammered.   
*20 minutes later*  
I woke up and to my surprise, I was still in Phil's arms. "Hey bear" I started to blush at the name. I notice he has a lip piercing, I wonder what that would feel like against my lips. I slowly lean towards his face. He notices and does the same. I start counting until are lips meet. One, two, thr- I hear my phone ring, "I'm sorry, I have to answer this" I said sadly.   
Incoming call from Louise  
I finally answer the call, Louise starts yelling at me. "Where the hell are you Daniel! I've been looking for you for hours! Did you even bother to check my texts or calls? It's 2 in the morning for crying out loud!" "I'm sorry" My voice cracks, I fucking hate that when it happens. It means I'm about to cry again. Louise notices and calms down, "I'm sorry I yelled at you Dan. I was worried that's all. Just tell where you are and I'll come get you." "I'm at the park, and can you give Phil a ride home?" "Phil? Phil Lester? Your dream bo-" "Shut up Louise he can hear you!" Phil then looked away, blushing. "Yeah I can get you and Phil. See you then" "Bye Louise, love you" That was embarrassing. I though to myself. "Louise will be here in a bit I tell Phil." "Okay, so your name is Daniel? And can I have your number? For you know, research reasons." "Yeah of course you can" I said all smiley. I take his phone out of his hands and type my number in. Louise honk her horn, which scared the both of us. "I think Louise is here." I said quickly. We both get into the car in silence. I wish we didn't have to bring Phil home. I liked being in his arms. Louise drops Phil then me at home. "Thank you Louise, I love you." I go to get out of the car, but then Louise hands me Phil's jacket. "He left it in here, now you have a reason to talk to him again." I then smile at her I walk inside. Maybe I should ask Phil on a date. I thought to myself. Yeah I most definitely will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you later :)


	4. Phil///Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

Phil's POV  
I didn't know what to say, making me hope he would say something. He stumbled back a bit and then fall down. I wanna to make sure he was okay, so I ran over. "Hey, are you okay?" I didn't get a response, then I started to panic. I slowly started shaking him, whispering to him. "Hey, listen to me your okay and I won't hurt you. Please just open your eyes." It took a moment, but then he slowly opened his eyes. It look as if he was deep in thought, I wonder what he was thinking about. "Ah, thank god. You scared the living shit out of me, you just stood there and then you started crying." "Oh, um um er here's your jacket. I have to leave I'm sorry, I just.. Have to leave." He quickly stood up from my grasp, I wonder if I had said something wrong. He then started running away. I was in shock, "Wait come back, what's your name?" By that point he was kinda far away, I then stood up and started to run after him. I finally caught up to him when he sat down, and I heard him mumble something. I then came closer to him so I could hear what  he was saying, "Why the hell am I so stupid? Why can't I do anything right? Why do I even exist?" I then decided to sit next to him, and put my arm around his back. I then said, Hey that's no way to talk to yourself, you know everyone has purpose in life. You just don't know it yet." He then looked up, "Wait, you heard me? "Well I mean you were talking out loud." I said. He quickly looked away, being deep in thought. "Hey" I whispered. "Do you wanna talk about it?" I then grab his face so he would look at me. He started stammering about how he hasn't been doing to well mentally and how he can't tell people because he's suppose to be the happy one. The better one. I started wiping the tears off of his face. I gently told him, "I know that your not doing so well right now, but remember it will get better. It always gets better." I moved him on my lap so I could kiss him, he then started to lean in so he could hug me. He looked down and notice he was sitting in my lap. A slow blush crept up on his face which slowly made his face red entirely. Maybe I went to far and made him uncomfortable, I started to say, "If you wanna mo-" "No, I like it. I can stay a bit longer?" He asked. A slow blush appeared on my checks, "Yeah, of course you can." I stammered.  
                *20 minutes later*  
He woke up, "Hey bear" I said to him. He started to blush again, and was in a trance all of the sudden. He slowly started leaning in, I then started to lean in too. I wonder if he wants to kiss me as much as I want to kiss him. When are lips were about to touch his phone started to ring. He pulled away and said, "I'm sorry, I have to answer this". He then answered the phone and someone started yelling at him. After a few moments he says, "I'm sorry" And his voice cracks. It pained me to hear that cause it looks as if he was going to cry again. "I'm at the park, and can you give Phil a ride home?" I hear the person on the other line say "Phil? Phil Lester? Your dream bo-" "Shut up Louise he can hear you!" Dan yelled. I looked away blushing, I didn't think anyone thought of me this way. He then turned to me and said, "Louise will be here in a bit" "Okay, so your name is Daniel?" I should just go for it. "And can I have your number? For you know, research reasons." "Yeah of course you can" He said all smiley. Dan took my phone out of his hands and typed his number in. Louise honk her horn, which scared the both of us. "I think Louise is here." He said quickly. We both get into Louise's car without saying anything. I wish I didn't have to go home. I liked having Dan in my arms. We pull by the side of my house and I start to panic. I really want to see Dan again, but what should I do? Oh, I know, I'll leave my jacket in here. I thank Louise and said good bye to Dan. I get out of the car and see that my dad is home. Shit. I don't want another black eye again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That new video, am I right? (Shhhh I haven't watch it yet)


	5. Phil///Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet sorry

Phil's POV  
I quickly run up the stairs, hoping dad wouldn't hear me. Of course I had to drop my phone, idiot. "Phil Lester get your ass down here right at this moment." I slowly walk down the stairs in fear. The only thing that scared me was my dad. "Yes dad?" "Where were you? I told you to get me beer." "I thought I told you, I was at a party with Pj." "Did you hook up with any girls?" "Yeah of course I did." I lied. "That's my son!" He goes and hits me in my arm. I winced, that's probably gonna leave a bruise. "I'll go get you beer now dad, do you want anything else?" "For your goddamn mother to get home." "I don't know when she'll be home." I lied, I hope he'll be gone when she comes home. I go upstairs and grab my wallet and sweatshirt. I hope €30  will cover for beer and cigarettes for myself. I go outside and start walking to the convenience store. I put my earbuds in and I start to listen to uprising by muse. I finally arrive at the store, seeing Tyler was at the counter. Thank god, Tyler always let's me buy beer considering that was illegal since I am underaged. Tyler started talking to me so I had to take my earbuds out. "What did you say?" Tyler rolled his eyes, "Always having your earbuds in don't you? I asked if its the usually." "Oh yea-" I hear the bell from the door, I turn around to see Dan standing there. "Hey Ty- oh um hi Phil." Dang I already made Dan blush, which made me made me smirk. "Hey bear, whatcha doin here so late at night?" "Um I um came for some cherry cola." "Here I'll pay for y-" "Wait you guys know each other?" Tyler said while looking between us. "We just meet actually, today in fact." "Well technically you mean yesterday,  since its 4 am." Dan said sarcastically. I wanted to go over and kiss him so he would shut up. But I decided against it since Tyler was here. I looked up to notice Dan was stood next to me, handing me the cherry coke. "You offered to pay earlier, so here ya go." "Haha right I forgot. Tyler you know the usual and a pack of cigarettes." Tyler goes into the backroom and comes back with  
a bag. He rings up all the items, "Its  €27.34 Phil." ($31.34 I think) I hand Tyler €28 and he gives me back my change. "Thanks Tyler." I say to him. Without him I don't know what would happen to me. "Come on Phil let's go see the sunrise." Dan turns to me and grabs my hand. His hands feels soft and warm. "Come on Phil what are you waiting for? Go on my child." Tyler said while smiling. Dan and I started walking out hand in hand. "Doesn't the sky look beautiful?" Dan said to me. "Wanna know something more beautiful?" "What?" "You." I then boop Dan's nose. "Shut up you dork." Dan said while giggleing. Dan all of the sudden got serious, "Okay Phil, can I ask you something?" I got really nervous, "Um yeah, I guess." "Do you like me?" Dan said quickly. I glance away. My face felt warm, so I must be blushing. "I um, yeah, I think yeah. Yes I do like you." I really wanted to kiss him badly. "Can I kiss you?" Dan nodded yes. I slowly leaned in, finally able to lock lips. His lips we're soft, and his mouth tasted of strawberries. Dan pulled away, "I think I need to go home, I might worry my mum." Mom! Oh my god! How could I be so selfish? Mom is all alone with dad. "Ah I'm sorry Dan, I really have to go, I'll call you." Before Dan could even respond, I was running down the street. I was almost home, I gotten a text my mom. 

Mom❤: Don't worry love, I'm at your aunts house for tonight. Also your dad left. 

Phil: Ah thank god, I love you mom. 

Mom❤: I love you too Phil

When I get home I text Dan. 

Phil: Hey wanna Skype? 

Dan: yes of course :) 

I got Dans username and I start to call him. I listen to the little Skype song, wondering if Dan's ever gonna answer. Finally he does, and all I see is a shirtless Dan in front of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is actually reading this please let me know :)

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think so far?


End file.
